The Innocent Life: Into the New World
by Theflood1219
Summary: This is the Rugrats transition into High School. It takes place in the perfect world of the Rugrats where nothing really "goes wrong" but as they enter High School, everything as they know it will change for these sheltered kids. Deeper and deeper they will go and it is up to Dil and his good friend to bring them back.
1. The Innocent Life

**Authors note: When I refer to the gang, I'm referring to the classic Rugrats Characters Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi. I will be posting at least two chapters a week until the summer ends; If not one for sure. This book will mainly focus on the Pickles Brothers and their problems however the other characters will be mentioned. After all, what is the Rugrats without the other character to help out? This is my first ever fanfic so review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Innocent Life

The camera flicks on and places it of the desk next to him. It shows Tommy Pickles with a computer screen behind him. There is some unfinished parts of his recent movie visable on the computer screen which has his latest work on it. After looking back to finish working on his computer real quick, Tommy starts to speak in the camera.

"This is Tommy Pickles with another video journal entry. It's May 25 and I have about a week before school ends and I go into High School! Man, where has the time went? It feels like I just entered Jr. High only yesterday. Sigh, anyway, My life couldn't be anymore perfect! I've gotten to know my best friends better than ever before strengthening all of our relationships, I'm going to High School, and even though my parents drive me crazy I love them and they love me, and I have a totally awesome yet, kinda wired little brother named Dil. Since Jr. High is practically done, I now have the time to continue editing my latest work, _Jr. High Dreams. _I was planing on showing it back at the Java Lava pretty soon, but I still need a few more key pieces of footage to really make it a real tear jerker for our parents. You know they can't resist that stuff. All I need to do is to record all of our goodbyes along with a few things from the closing of the year ceremony making this one of my most memerable works yet! Of course, this will probly be nothing compared to what I can do in High School. I hear that the film program at the High School that I'm going to is the best in the state of California! Yes! Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps. But for right now, I'm going to continue editing and working all the bugs out off the footage that I have so far. Later I'll be heading to the mall to see everyone for an school is out get together. And afterwards, all of us will head over to my house to celebrate going to High School!"

He look back at the computer and he notices a picture of him and his brother Dil.

"Ya know, I kinda feel bad for Dil. Since he is a year younger than me, he can't celebrate like we can. And to make things worse, once me, Phil, and Lil graduate and go on from Jr. High, Dil will be all alone with practically no one to talk to. Me and the gang are the only people he would ever hang out with and the other people he would try to hang out with, they would all think that he was too weird to be around. Well... this maybe true, but he is still my brother and I still worry about him even though he drives me crazy with all the crazy things going on in his head. I'm sure he'll be fine, he always makes it through with his um... unique mind of his.

Going back to the computer he starts to work on something but he realizes what he said and rolles his eyes at it.

"Ugh... Great, now I'm starting to sound like mom now. For a while now she has been going on about bee safe this, don't talk to stranger, don't do drugs, don't do this, don't do that; I'm getting sick of hearing it. I know she is doing it be cause she 'loves me' but nagging about it constantly isn't helping. I'm sure it will be okay, surly High School can't be as bad as they say it will. Alright, this is Tommy signing off and the best of luck to the beginning of High School!"

Tommy reaches on the other side of the camera to turn it off but ends up pushing the zoom in button. Thinking he has turned off the camera he comntinues to work digiently on his new movie. After an uneventful twenty minuets of just Tommy working on the computer, with the camera still rolling, Tommy's little brother Dil comes into the room by is hands and wearing all of his clothes in the opposite order asking, "Hey T! You want to go hang out in the park later? I just thought, since your going to high school and all, that w can get some time to ourselves. Ya know bro to bro. After all you guys are practically leaving me in the dust while I'll be off doing my own thing... So? What do ya say T?"

"God D. You knew I was planning on going to the mall today with everyone. It is the day we are going to celebrate us."

"Come on T. It will be just us. Plus, it's not like you'll never see them again anyway. I'll even try to be what you would call normal for once and follow the rules." He gets in a upright position with his ants acting as a shirt and the shirt acting as the pants. "But no promises."

"You don't get it Dil!" Tommy almost yells. "I want to hang out with my friends and celebrate my day away from Jr. High, on to High School, and looking to my future. I want this moment to be remembered and I can't do that with my baby brother holding me back." He turns away from Dil and saves his current project to get out of the room.

"Please T? This will be the only time we will be able to do anything together till we figure out how to control time like our alien brethren can."

"Forget it Dil! I'm going to the mall with my friends and only new high schoolers are allowed. So just go away Dil!"

"Ouch Dude. That really hurt. In here." He points to his heart. Tommy, showing no remorse, finally shuts down the computer and leaves the room. Dil just sighs quietly and sits down in the chair where Tommy sat.

"And now I'm alone with no one but Pablo (the goldfish). At least now I can go uninterrupted when trying to establish alien contact. They haven't tried to contact me in a while so I'll see what's up. But still, I wish I was with Tommy. Now I'll never see him again. Hopefully, his first year of high school will be uneventful, so when I come along, I can be with Tommy during his awesome achievements; and he will be there for mine."

He takes another quiet sigh.

"It really hurts to be alone. Oh well. Time to take Pablo for a walk and why do I keep talking to myself?"

He starts out of Tommy's room but notices a flashing red light in the corner of his eye. It was the camera that Tommy usually used for everything and it was still recording.

"Well. what do we have here? Looks like the camera has recorded everything I said and now Tommy will see how I truly feel."

Dil stops the recording and takes out the tape and places it on Tommy's desk.

"Oh Crap. Look at the time. I still need to take Pablo for a walk and hopefully I will still have time to set up for alien contact later on."

He turns out of the room and runs out however, his baggy clothes knock over the video tape behind the desk where it cannot be seen.


	2. Growing Apart

**Authors note: This is one of the longer chapters. I has a lot of dialog so it might me a tad bit difficult to keep up with. This chapter will focus on the high school attitude that most teens will go through and how it's affecting the gang. With out further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Growing Apart

Everyone in the gang has gathered in the living room and are having themselves a good time at the going to High School party. Phil, Chuckie, and Tommy are gathered on the couch while Lil and Kimi are siting on the floor next to each other near the couch. Everyone is engaged in casual conversation when Tommy speaks up to talk to everyone saying, "Ya know guys, I have decided to postpone that video of us in Jr. High and wait until we're in High School."

"Why would you want to do that Tommy?" says Chuckie.

"Yea. Why would you?"says Kimi. "You know our parents won't be happy about that. I know mine will."

"Our parents are going to be pissed!" added Phil.

"Yes I know. The reason why is because it would be more interesting that way."

"I don't follow?" said Phil.

"Shut up Phillip and let Tommy talk!" Lil vigorously added.

"You Shut up Lillian!"

"Guys stop it!" yelled Kimi. They both fell silent. "Now. Go ahead Tommy."

"Thanks Kimi. Lets think about this. If we wait till after our last year of High School, we can add more meaning to our graduation when we watch it later on. It will also show us how much we have changed since Jr. High. And it will also be a great tear jerker for our parents. You know they can't resist that stuff. Plus, I can make the video quality much better after I learn a few film techniques in the film class with Mr. Tucker."

"You know what Tommy." says Chuckie. "That may not be a bad idea at all."

"Yea Tommy." says Phil. "It makes since and all plus, you won't have to worry about it for a while anyway."

"I hate to be the girl here." adds Lil. "But we still have to worry about our parents to worry about. Hey! Why don't you make them a mini version of the movie that your making of us still in Jr. High. It may not be much but at least it will be something."

"You do have a point there." said Tommy loathing that he had ever said anything. "But that just means more work. I want everything to be perfect for us and our parents. It's already hard enough trying to make the one already in progress and I don't need to make another one.

"Oh. Okay. Just a suggestion." Lil said a little hurt from her idea being shot down.

"Well? You have to do something Tommy." exclaimed Kimi. "We can't just leave our parents all hanging like that. Speaking of parents, parents at 6'o clock."

For some reason, all the parents entered the living room all at one time. Al of them looked like they were nervous about something; almost like they wanted to tell us something, but didn't know how. They all gathered in front of them and just stood there until Didi (Tommy's mom) spoke up.

"Kids it's time we had a talk about the coming year. We were not sure how to tell you this individually so we decided to tell you all as a group since most of you will be starting high school at the same time."

"Exactly." added Betty (Phil/Lil's mom) "All we want to do is to make sure you guys know what's going on and answer any questions you guys have."

"Oh great." said Chuckie who was very embarrassed by this conversation. "This talk again."

"We know that you have already heard this Chuckie." Chaz (Kimi/Chuckie's dad) came in. "But this is for the others to hear." Chuckie hides his face in the nearest pillow and tries not to be apart of the room anymore.

"What is there to talk about?" Tommy says to the adults in the room. "We know to stay away from the druggies, from alcohol, from bitches that want to get you pregnant...

"Tommy!" Didi yelled in her mother voice. "What did you say?" Everyone looked at Tommy in disbelief at what he had happened but it was Tommy himself who was more shocked than anything at what he had just said. For a moment, everyone just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well... he does have a point you know." said Kimi who was the one who broke the silence that lasted for what seemed like forever. "You have told us this stuff almost all of our lives. It's like common since now and you guys still don't trust us enough to handle that even after knowing all of us since we were in dipers! What have we done to make you think that?"

Everyone was starting to get mad, mainly because everyone was getting riled up by the words that Kimi has said. Kira (Kimi/Chuckie's mom) was the one who spoke up to try to get everyone to calm down including her daughter. "It is not what you have done or any of you. It's just sometimes kids need to be reminded about what is out there. We were all your age once Kimi. Sometimes kids just forget when they are tempted to do things they know is wrong but do it anyway."

"Kira's right" adds Chaz. "There are things out there that you my not understand out there. We have tried to shelter you guys as long as possible. But it has to come out sometime."

"For example." interrupts Betty. "You may encounter people who may appear like pretty awesome people but when they try to show you what they really do, they may appear out of the ordinary because they might be under the influence of drugs or alcohol."

"Well Dil is out of the ordinary but we know he's not on drugs." adds Phil.

"With Dil as the exception," says Didi. "All we wanted to do is for you kids to make the best judgement on people like that."

Now Tommy just had enough of this. He stands up off the couch almost yelling, "There you go again; not trusting us! God! It's getting really annoying!"

"It is getting annoying. We know what we are doing." adds Kimi.

"We're not dumb you know." adds Lil

"Yea! We're not dumb!" adds Phil making an L with his fingers meaning loser.

"Well... for the most part." Lil say looking at Phil.

"Why don't you just shut up Lillian!"

"You Shut it Phillip!"

"That is enough you two!" intervenes Betty stepping foreword.

Next there was foot steps heading down the stairs and out from the stair case came Dil. "Guys what's with all the commotion? I'm in the middle of my mind and body yoga practices and this constant yelling is making me lose my concentration."

Everyone looks over at Dil but Tommy glares at him and shouts, "Go away Dil! We were having a private conversation between us." He said pointing at the adults. "This conversation was between high schoolers and adults only."

Dil is officially mad and yells back in a voice that no one has heard before; not even himself. "Okay, just because I'm a year younger than you dosen't mean you can exclude me from everything!"

"What part of go away do you not understand? Your embarrassing me in front of my friends!"

"Your Friends! They're my friends to Tommy!"

"Boys! Stop it this instant!" Didi interrupts and steps in between her two fighting sons going into mother bear mode. "Thomas Malcolm Pickles, I have had enough of this attitude from you. I want you to go up to your room and apologize to your brother for your behavior. You are grounded!" The sentence is final.

"Oh My God mom! You are so unfair! Why do I always get in trouble? Dil never gets in trouble."

"Don't you give me that tone young man."

"Forget this!" Tommy stomps up to his room he mumbled something a little louder but the adults didn't hear it. The rest of the kids heard it and to them, it almost sounded like he said the F word, but they were not sure. He slams the door behind him.

All the rest of the kids exchanged looks of worry because they have never seen Tommy like this before. Nor, have they heard him use such volger language against his parents before. They knew he cussed; everyone cusses at least once in their life. He has never been so severe about it either. It was always when he stubbed his toe or something like that, never to a person.

"I don't know what has gotten in to him lately, Betty." Didi says to Betty.

"Don't worry about it too much deed. He's just going through another phase again that's all."

"Oh, I hope your right."

Meanwhile, when the adults are discussing what just happened with Tommy, everyone else in the gang was stunned and sat their in silence. Dil on the other hand, got done processing what had happened and started to pace angrily around the couch where the gang was. "Why has Tommy acted this way around me lately? Apparently, he thinks I'm annoying. Do you guys think I'm annoying?"

He looks over only to find them not answering, twiddling their thumbs, and trying not to look in his general direction. Hurt, Dil Storms outside, "You guys suck!"

That snapped the adults in the room back to what was happening only to find that Dil is upset and he stormed outside.

"What happened to Dil?" asked Didi.

No one was answering and all with guilty looks on their faces.

"Well, we've had fun and all but I think it's time for us to go." Betty said glaring at the twins. Everyone came to an agreement and everyone went home for the evening. When everyone was gone, Didi went to go look for Dil everywhere she could think to look around the neighbouring houses and yards but he was no where to be found.


	3. Knowing

**Author's note: This is one of those crazy scenes that came from the top of my head so it might be a little bizarre. Then again, this is Dil we are talking about. One last thing before we continue, with the exception of the first chapter, each chapter will alternate focus points between the two Pickles brothers. The second chapter was Tommy and now the third chapter is Dil. With out Further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Knowing

It's twilight in the park. Everyone has gone home and the fireflies are coming out to signal the first nights of summer. From somewhere in the park you could hear crying of some sort. Dil was hanging upside down from a tree in the middle of the park reflecting and wondering, why? However he could not worry about that right now when the were hundreds of fireflies swarming around. He had recently learned how to speak to certain types of bugs and he wondered if it would work on the fireflies. He made some strange, deep, vocal noises and yet it seemed articulated if you listened closely. Sure enough, all the fireflies had gathered around Dil, flying and lighting up to certain sounds that he made. He got the fireflies to make all sorts of shapes and even got them to buzz the national anthem. He was so busy having fun with the fireflies that he had forgot why he had come here in the first place. After a while, he had enough of the fireflies and decided to head home.

All the fireflies had suddenly dispersed and scattered everywhere. Then from the night sky came a bright light that descended in front of the tree that Dil was still hanging upside down in. When the bright light turn off, it was a tiny flying saucer. It scanned the area as if to find someone and ended up scanning Dil. The tiny saucer went up to Dil still hanging from the tree in complete awe. The tiny saucer produced a hologram of a little green alien with three eyes. Two where they were suppost to be and one on the forehead. For arms he had tentacules with purple suckers and just regular feet as humans know it.

The green alien greeted Dil. "Hello again Dil."

"Oh... it's just you... what brings you here to this part of the galaxy Lord Throndium king of the Partonians?"

"On this world my name translates to Izzy. I would still like you to call me that."

"Oh yea. I forgot about that. Sorry there Izzy. What brings you to this underdeveloped part of the galaxy? I thought you weren't coming back after the incident with Chuckie?"

"I know what I said, however, the implant we put in your brain registered that earlier you were under extreme pain with out getting physically hurt. Since us as Partonians do not yet understand the human, we would like to ask you what happened to get such a result."

"Oh. right." Dil said as he looked down to the ground below him remembering what had happened a few hours earlier with his brother Tommy. "Hey Izzy, I don't really want to talk about it, but if you really need it, I would rather talk to you in your friend form and come at it from there instead of coming at it as a scientist."

"Okay. I can make that work." The hologram shows the little gren alien transforming into what looks like a more human form but he still ad that third eye on his forehead. Izzy was shaped a lot like Dil except he had long, flowing, curly black hair and brown eyes. His skin color changed from green to more of a pale, normal skin color. The hologram climbed the tree as if he was actually there and hung upside down with Dil on the tree with him. "Now let us talk. What happened?"

"You remember my odd brother Tommy. He's been acting really weird lately ever since his last year of Jr. High."

"Acting weird in what ways?" Izzy said acting very concerned, as if he knows something that Dil does not.

"Well, he's been acting mad and yelling at all of us fror no reason especially around me? Did you guys do some crazy experiment on Tommy? Because now that I think about it, he started acting weird around the time you left planet earth."

Izzy takes a deep breath and sits up on the tree to where he is on top of the branch instead of hanging off it. Dil does the same thing. "I made a vow that I would not tell you this. But, you are one of the few people on this earth that would be my friend and accept our ways. Others who have made contact with us made us the enemy when we only want to help. I thank you Dil, and now I will tell you what others may not be able to handle. You know that with light speed that we re able to go through time." Dil nodded. "Well I saw something in your future that you will not be happy with. I wil not go into detail but here it is. Bad things will happen to your friends as they enter this so called 'High School'. The world is not as it seems Dil, surly you know that by now. They will eneter things that they will not be prepared for and with out aid getting out, they will stay in that world forever until the end of their days. They will never be the same again if they go to far into this world. I wish you luck Dil. If you are in any danger, all you need to do is think about us and the situation and we will be over right away." The little saucer made he hologram vanish and it ascended back up to the heavens going into light speed.

Dil was bewildered by what Izzy had just said and did not quite understand what he had ment by this "new world" he had spoke of. What other world was there here? He shook it off and put it in the back of his mind. He felt a lot better and seeing Izzy again had really brightened his mood. He was just about to head home when from behind he could hear some one screaming his name. "Dil! Dil, where are you?"

"Up here mom." Didi looked up and saw her son up in a tree in a way better mood then when she last saw him.

"Dil, would you please come down? I don't know what has gotten into Tommy lately. We do need to talk about it when we get home."

"No need to worry mom, I got all he talking I need for today from Izzy." yet in his mind he was still trying to figure out what this new world Izzy was talking about but did not want to talk abou it with his mom. He climbs down the tree and hugs his mother tightly and heads out of the park to head home which was only a few blocks away from where he lived.

"Thats strange. I don't remember giving him a 'talk' before." Didi says to herself. "Izzy... I haven't heard about him in a while."

"You coming mom?" Dil yells from half way across the park.

"Coming Dil!" She starts to walk off with him when she remembers, "Wait... didn't Izzy die when Chuckie accidentally ran him over with the lawn mower?" She continues walk off with a genuine concern that something bad is starting to happen, but she dosen't know what.


	4. Down Hill From Here

**Author's note: This is the chapter where everything starts to transition to the "New World" Izzy mentioned. For the record, the people mentioned in this story minus the Rugrats characters (Which are owned by Klasky Csupo) are characters that just came to the top of my head. By the way, in case you guys were wondering, TxK are together as you will see that it will be prominent in this chapter and Chuckie will be ok with it for now. Now with out further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Down Hill From There

Riiiiiiiing! The school bell goes for the last time for the current school year. Everyone is anxious to get on with their summer and all rush to their lockers to get their stuff, go home, and relax. As Kimi closed her locker to go meet with Tommy, she found him, but with a group of guys she had never seen before. She is a little nervous abut those guys because they all looked like shady characters to her. Normally she would not think anything of them, after all, Tommy is very popular at her school. But for some reason they released a bad vibe making her nervous about Tommy safety. Tommy see Kimi waving in his direction to come on. He tells the guys that he is leaving and they nod like they are too cool to care when they left. Tommy greeted Kimi and they held hands. As they walked a good ways away where the other guys were then she plain out tells him, "What were you doing with those guys?"

"You know, just talking and hanging out."

"Who were they anyway? They look much older than Jr. High."

"Yea, they were high schoolers picking up their little brothers. I find it weird that they were pretty cool guys, yet their brothers were the trouble makers of the school. Ya know Michel and Kolby."

"If those guys are their brothers, then maybe you should stay away from them. You know that they do all this dangerous crap and who do you think influences them? Surly not their parents because they were in prison most of their kids lives." She said sarcastically.

"What? Please, have a little faith in them plus, your starting to sound like my mom. I'm tired of all the nagging and stuff trying to keep me safe. I'm sick of the thought that she dosen't trust us." They walk outside of the school under a shady tree, waiting for Tommy mother to pick them up and take them home.

She lovingly embraces Tommy under the tree. Her soft hands wrap around his body and stop around his waist. "You know she does that because she loves you and dosen't want you to get hurt."

"I know Kimi, but it's just hard and annoying." They start rocking back and forth still in the same position living the moment.

"I know" Kimi replies. "I will be that way to because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But it's different with you Kimi. You won't ground me if I do anything stupid."

"Don't be so sure." They both giggled at the thought. Tommy turned around and held hands with Kimi. They both looked at each other in the eye; both had that shine in their eyes in which only love could be seen. They both leaned closer and closer to each other for a kiss. Everything was getting hotter and hotter; closer and closer when Didi honked the horn for the kids to get in the car.

Both Tommy and Kimi entered the car and excited about the upcoming summer. "So, how was your last day of Jr. High kids?" asked Didi.

"It was so great Mrs. Pickles! Now that school's out, I can't wait to go back to the water park. They are having a half off on ticket sales and season passes! Plus, there is a even bigger discount if you bring a friend so, all of us can hang out there more often!"

"Thats great Kimi! What about you Tommy?" before Tommy could answer, Dil came running to the car into the front seat.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I accidentally got my radio transmitter made of wire hangers stuck on my head so, I had to find a janitor to get my head free. Apparently, janitors are hard to find when you actually need them. I took me forever to find one. By the way T, who were those guys you were hanging out with after school. They looked kinda scary to me."_  
_

"Oh. They were just a few juniors in high school picking up their little brothers. I figured I would become friends with them to be informed on what's what."

"Really T? They didn't look like those kind of guys. I'm pretty sure one of them had a creepy snake tattoo down his arm."

"A tattoo?" said Didi with concern

"Relax mom, they were cool guys. They are not as bad as they seem." said Tommy as he leans back in the car seat getting comfortable.

"Hey T." says Dil. "Weren't their little bros Michel and Kolby? You know their parents have been in jail for most of their life ya know."

"What?" asked Didi in alarm.

"Dil! Shut up!" Tommy says between his teeth.

Didi takes a stand and sternly tells Tommy, "Tommy, I don't want you hanging around those people anymore. They are a bad influence and that's final."

"But Mom!"

"No buts Tommy. I don't want you around those people for your own good."

"Mom, you told me to use my best judgement, and my best judgement is that they are good people!"

"You can't trust everything people say Tommy. They could be misleading."

"You don't know that Mom. So just leave it mom and drive!"

"Um... Mrs. Pickles. I think I'll hang out with Phil and Lil at soccer practice and see if I can get a ride with them. Thank you anyway." She opens the door to try to leave the car but Tommy stops her, "You don't have to leave Kimi, mom was just about to drop it and we can go home and watch movies."

"Sorry, I have to go. See ya later Tommy." Kimi said very solemnly and leaves the car.

"Damn it Dill! Why do you have to ruin my life?" Tommy yells to the front seat at Dil.

"Tommy!" Didi just sares at him in shock.

"I'm just trying to protect you bro! Izzy said that bad things will happen if I don't stop you for going into this new world; which I still don't know what that is."

"How low can you go Dil. Trying to blame you blabing everything on someone who dosen't exist!"

"Thomas Malcolm Pickles!" Didi yells in her mother voice. "Stop yelling at your brother and apologize to him this instant!"

"I don't have anything to apologize for."

"Oh wait till we get home and your father can deal with you. Until then enough of this." she started the car and drove the long awkward way home.

"Man." says Dil to himself. "Things are getting out of hand. Izzy is right, I do need to watch him more closely or he might hurt himself. But still what is this new world that Izzy mentioned?" while pondering this, Tommy is sinking ever deeper into a dark hole that he may never get out of.

* * *

**Author's note: So what is a story without suspense and a little romance thrown in there. Thank you for reading and what will happen next?**


	5. Entrence

**Author's note: Now we are getting to some of the good stuff in this chapter and for later chapters starting form here. Nothing much else to tell you, so with out further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Entrence

After the tense trip back home, Didi ordered Tommy up to his room so the could talk. Reluctantly, he went to his room as he was told. She turns to Dil to apologize for Tommy behavior, "Dil, I don't know what has gotten in to him lately. I'm sure he's going through another phase. Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?"

"I told you mom, Izzy told me everything." though he wanted to tell her about this "New World" that he mentioned, he decided not to because she never really listened to him when talking about stuff like this.

"Dil, I thought Izzy died from the lawn mower accident with Chuckie?" as she talked to him there was a noticeable hint of concern in her eyes, even though she did not show it.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. He ended up surviving. I faked his death because his ego was getting way to big, plus in order to see him even I would have to book a time with him in advance."

Didi was confused about this so she asked him, "You haven't talked about him in a long time. So I was just wondering." she decides that she would come back to him later but for now, she would check on Tommy and have a word with him. "Dil I'm going upstairs to have a talk with your brother. I don't want you to be listening because this is private. I want you to go to our room until I'm done talking to Tommy."

"K mom." Dil said cheerfully. He hugged his mom and went off to his room. He closed the door to his room and carefully listened for Didi to enter Tommys room to begin talking. "If I'm to help Tommy," he thought to himself. "Then I need to know what's wrong." as soon as hears the door close to his brother's room, he waits a few seconds then sneaks out of his room down the hall to Tommy's room. He places his ear gently against the door and listened to what was going on inside.

"Now Tommy." says Didi. "What has gotten into you lately? I have never heard you use that language before. Where did you hear such words?" At first Tommy was refusing to answer but Didi kept giving him the "Evil Eye" something that he knew he would regret later if he did not answer.

"Fine I heard It from a few friends at school. Ok!"

"Which friends?"

"Why should I say?"

"Thomas!"

"Fine, Jason, Garret, and Angelica. You'll be surprised hom much she cusses. Even when she was in Jr. High she cussed at school all the time."

"Ok, Angelica I know. Who are the other two?"

"They're my two friends who are supposedly bad people in your mind."

"Both of their parents have committed crimes. They were forced to live on their own with no one telling them what's right and wrong. They have chosen the wrong path and I think that you are heading that way too."

"Forget this!" yells Tommy. "I am going to be friends with them and your not going to stop me!" He grabs his coat and sprints out the door. Dil barely has enough time to get out of the way without getting noticed by Tommy. He yells one more thing before leaving the house, "I'm going away for a while and I'll show you that their not bad people!" He slams the door shut as he exits. Didi comes out of the room while Tommy is saying this. She was about to fully lose her temper when she notices Dil behind the door.

"Dil. Were you listening? I told you not to!"

"I know. I know. You can ground me later, but I think I know where Tommy is going. I over heard a little bit while in the janitor's closet on where him and his new friends might be going, but I was to busy trying to get my radio transmitter off my head to really focus on it. I'll follow them just to make sure."

"I'm coming with you Dil"

"No. Not yet mom. Not until we are for sure he is going to be. If you come, you will only push Tommy farther and farther away. Oh... I hope Izzy was wrong about those bad things that might happen to him."

"What was that last thing Dil?" she asked him but he had already went down stairs out the door to follow Tommy.

The night that he talked to Izzy, he had a dream showing all the bad things that might happen to Tommy if he does not change his path. Izzy had sent him what might happen through the small implant in his brain. It was put there one of the last times he was there when they took him to see their home planet. Dil only hopes that his visions were wrong and that he can stop them now before the first bad thing takes effect tonight.

Dil saw him round the corner talking on his cell phone. Who could he be calling this late? He keeps ging after Tommy but he keeps taking all these twists and turns. Dil was having a hard time keeping up with him. Dil ended up losing his trail near the down town area. "Crap! Where did he go?" he looks and he looks but can't seem to find him anymore. "Oh man! I can't find him. Maybe he went for a walk to get him mind off things. Yea. He's probably home right about now and everything will be back to normal and Izzy's dreams will just be dreams. Nothing else." the thought calmed him down, but he knew anything is possible.

Dil is about half way home from traveling halfway across town to try to find Tommy. He is passing the by the Java Lava when he hears people gathering a couple of blocks down. He goes down there to investigate. He sees a bunch of people wering all these strange symbols in a circle talking to the person in the middle. "Oh no. Just like in my dream. Please don't let it be Tommy." He sends a small prayer, opens his eyes, and sees Tommy coming out of the circle really brused up. "It's to late." Dil says to himself. "He's gone."


	6. Everyone Joining In

**Author's note: This is another one of the longer chapters. By the way this was a pain to write so, if you find technicalities please let me know. Also, please, if I get some of the terminology wrong please tell me so I can fix it. Now, with out further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Everyone Joining In

Ever since that night, there has been a change in Tommy. When he came home earlier that night, he covered up his bruises with the hoodie he was wearing. He hid his bruises real well because his parents did not notice. As for Dil, he did not know exactly what had happened, but it killed him on the inside knowing that something bad had happened to his brother and he could not stop it. Izzy came down to earth to confirm what had happened. He did not go into detail. All Dil knew was that his fears were coming true.

A week or so later, after a sudden spree of good behavior from Tommy claiming that he had learned his lesson, his parents allowed him to go to a sleep over at Chuckie's house while Chaz and Kira are away. It is only a one night stay before Chaz and Kira come home and the parents trusted their kids enough to allow no adults around for one night.

Both of the boys were packing things to do and clothes to wear for the sleep over. Dil decides to bring a game of his own invention called _I__mpatience. _He loved to play with everyone because he always won. No one had as much patience as Dil. Then again, he invented the game.

Once he decided that everything was spick and spam, he decided to go check on Tommy to see what he was packing; but mainly he wanted to see if he would talk to him again. After he just left the house the other night, he stopped talking to Dil for a while. He walks up to Tommys room and peaks his head through the door and says, "Hey T." Tommy was bent over packing his things in front of the dresser. Startled by Dil's sudden appearance, he jerks up and hits his head on a open drawer above him.

"Ow! Damn it Dil. What do you want?"

"Sorry there T. I just wanted to see what you're bringing over to Chuckie's. I see you're still mad so I'll jus-"

"Wait! Dil, I'm sorry. I've been a complete jerk to you and mom. It's just... I want to do things on my own now. I'm in High School now. I can't be 'mom's little boy' forever."

"I understand T. Even though I completely disagree you you on that because I love to be 'mom's little boy', I understand that you must move on." they move closer together and bro hug. "Whew. I thought you weren't going to speak to me again. Izzy made it sound like I would never see you again." Tommy just gave him a confused look and continued packing.

"So what's the deal with Izzy? I thought he went back to his 'home planet'." Tommy said trying not to laugh. "And what did he say about me." Tommy said a little more seriously.

"Well... He did go back to his home planet but for some reason, he came back to warn me about you going to this 'new world' where only bad things happen to you and the rest of the gang. According to Izzy,-" he stopped himself there. He was about to explain that the first bad thing of this new world had already happened when Tommy got with that group of people the other night. If Tommy figured out that he spied on him that night, it might ruin his brotherhood with Tommy. Luckily, Tommy did not notice Dil stop himself because he was using all of his energy trying not to burst out laughing at this absurd statement from Dil.

"Okay." Tommy said still trying not to laugh. "Tell Izzy not to worry about it. Nothing bad will happen. I have everything under control." Dil was still a little skeptical but he went along with it. Could Tommy really be stupid enough to try something like that again? Dil said to himself trying to get all the bad thoughts out of his head.

"Ok. I'm done." Tommy said happily. When he slung his bag over his shoulder, Dil heard glass clanking against each other. What could Tommy do with glass?

"So, what did you bring T?"

"Don't worry D. You'll see it later. It will be fun." Dil just shrugs and accepts. Just as he was about to ask another question their father, Stu (Tommys/ Dil's dad), calls from down stairs.

"Hey boys! It's time to go!" Tommy runs out of his room excited about the coming night ahead. Dil runs back to his room to grab his sherpa, his things, and runs downstairs to meet his dad so they can go to the sleep over. They get in the car and drive the short five minuet drive to Chuckie's house. When they got there, they were greeted by Chaz and Kira who were just heading out the door about to leave.

"Hi Tommy!" both Chaz and Kira said in unison.

Chaz continued the conversation, "Sorry we have to leave a little early, meetings don't call themselves you know. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Chuckie. There is plenty of food in the fridge. Emergency numbers are listed in the kitchen including our numbers. Make sure to call us if you need anything"

"Yes Mr. Finster but don't worry. I have everything under control."

"Your right Tommy, I should stop worrying. It's just that me and Kira love all of you so much that we dont want anything bad to happen to you guys." Tommy was feeling a tad bit guilty and he didn't know why but, he quickly passed the feeling off and responded, "Thank you Mr. Finster. Have fun at that meeting!" He runs inside with Dil. "You know what Stu. You raised two great young men. I'm happy to let them stay at our house while were gone." Chaz said to Stu.

"Thank you Chaz. I'm glad to call him my son. He's a great kid. Anyway, have fun at your 'meeting' you two." both Chaz and Kira wave and they watch Stu drive away before they depart in their own car.

Tommy and Dil make their way inside to find that everyone is already there waiting for them. "Hey Tommy! Hey Dil!" every one said.

"What took you so long?" said Kimi followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry my dad was a little late getting ready." Tommy said followed by a kiss on her cheek.

"So." interrupted Phil. "What are we going to do first?"

"How about we do make overs with the boys, Lil?" She looks over at Lil showing her makeup bag.

"Normally, I would says yes Kimi, but I don't know how to do guy's makeovers."

"Don't worry Lil. I have practiced on Chuckie may a times. It's easy."

"Um... how about we watch a movie instead." said Chuckie with a look of fear remembering all the dreadful days of makeovers Kimi had given him.

"We can play Soccer in the back yard! Right Lil." said Phil

"We could I guess but I was really in the mood to do makeovers." replies Lil.

"I have a better idea." exclaims Tommy. "Why don't we try some of these." out of his back pack, he pulls out a bundle of weed in the form of joints and a lighter.

"Uh... T. What is that?" says Dil.

"It's called weed Dil. It's suppost to make you feel really good and make you act all goofy and stuff if you smoke it."

"That sounds fun. I'll try some!" says Phil. He is about to grab it from Tommy when Chuckie interjects, "No, Phil. That stuff is bad for you. I have seen what it does to people in High School and it's not pleasant." he grabs the joint from Tommy.

"If Chuckie says it's not good then I'm with him." Kimi stands next to him.

"Come on guys. That stuff is only true if you do it a lot. Plus." he looks at Kimi. "I would not do anything that would put you in any danger." he looks at Kimi with sweet, meaningful, and innocent eyes showing her that he is telling the truth.

"Well..." she is still unsure about it however, she puts her full faith in Tommy. "Okay. I'll try it."

"No, Kimi. Don't do it."sternly says Chuckie.

"Why not Chuckie? Have you ever tried it? Don't you even trust you best friend?" by this point she is now standing by Tommy.

"You know what, fine! I'll try it, but I won't like it." he reluctantly accepted the joint. Everyone else accepted one willingly. Dil was getting nervous because this was reminding him of another dream that Izzy had sent him about the next bad thing. Tommy offers one to Dil. He refuses saying, "I'm with Chuckie on this one, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Did Izzy tell you not to?" he says emotionlessly.

"It's not that he's just telling me not to, he is telling you guys not to as well. So, please, don't do it Tommy." he was worried for his brother and he showed it. Tommy didn't even look in his eyes. He just replied very annoyed, "News flash, Dil. Izzy isn't real and nothing bad is going to happen to us! So either take one, or stay out of the way." everyone then goes outside to start smoking. Dil knew that he could not change his brother's mind. Not yet. It hurt him to do it, he just left them alone. He went upstairs and climbed up to the roof from Chuckie's room. From the roof he could hear everyone in the gang having fun without him followed by the distinctive smell that he knew was the weed. He just looked up at the sky on the verge of tears and whispered, "Izzy, what do I do?"


	7. Affecting Everyone

**Author's note: This was a pain to write! I know there were some things that were vague in their description so, if there is anything that you want me to clarify to you, you can PM me and I will tell you. For all Tommy fans out there, I'm sorry i made Tommy such a jerk, however, it was the only way to make this story work. Now, With out further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Affecting Everyone

When Tommy brought home that weed (and alcohol I forgot to mention) over to that sleep over, no body has been acting themselves anymore. In fact, because of the addictive drugs, Chuckie had a change of heart and after while, was the one insisting that they continue using these harmful substances. At first Tommy was nervous to continue because he was telling the truth; he was only going to do all this stuff once and be done with it. However he had became accustomed to the use of these substances and "Could not live with out it" as he told his brother.

The parents didn't even notice. When they asked them how the sleep over went, they only replied, "They had the best time in heir life" even though most of them had a hangover the next morning. When Tommy's parents asked the same question, he replied with the same answer. As soon as Tommy had said that answer, the answer to Dil's question hit him. He had finally had figured out what this new world was. He finally saw all the bad stuff that Tommy and friends were doing was an entire world on its own. Dil was asked the same question as Tommy. He was tempted to tattle on Tommy and the gang on what they had done, but he couldn't risk pushing Tommy farther and farther away from him and his mother. He loves his brother, the people he really needs in his life are him and his parents. he decided not to tell and responded with the same answer as everyone else even though it was not true.

As mentioned before, everyone has not been acting like themselves anymore. As they continued to drink and smoke over the summer, Tommy and everyone else was becoming more aggressive and just being jerks to each other. It was tearing the gang apart. One day, the gang came over just to hang out. None of the party stuff, nothing of the influence, just a get together to talk about the up coming school year which at this point, was one week away.

Tommy was viciously working on his _Jr. Dreams _video because the parents were not willing to wait till the end of high school to see it. Because of all the partying with his friends he had done over the summer, he had a headache, he wasn't thinking clearly, and all of his brilliant ideas were no where to be found. He was getting frustrated with his work and was about to give up when he heard some one at the door. He looked out his window to find Chuckie and his girlfriend Kimi coming into the house. He noticed something different about them. They looked more tired than usual and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. What was it? He had almost forgot that he had the gang coming over today. He wanted to clean up his workspace a little before he went down to meet them, but he was spread out all over the place; it would take forever to clean it up. Plus, he was anxious to see Kimi again. He had not seen Kimi in a month because she and her family traveled out of town to vacation for a while. Tommy saved his project and ran down stairs to meet two of his best friends.

"Tommy!" squeals Kimi. She runs up and Kisses him passionately. The kiss lasted longer than intended.

"Um... Hello Guys! I'm still here!" said Chuckie obviously annoyed to find his best friend kissing is sister passionately in front of him.

"Oh, sorry Chuckie." said Tommy. Both of them were blushing.

"Anyway," continued Chuckie. "Long time no see Tommy. How have ya been?"

"Ugh, I have been working on _Jr. High Dreams _for a week now and nothing has gotten done! I don't know what happened. All my ideas have just disappeared. I've been feeling angry about it and everything else! I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Same here" replied Kimi. "We haven't been feeling good lately and look at me! I'm getting bags under my eyes ! It's not cool."

"Me to Kimi." said Chuckie. "The only time I ever feel good anymore is when I was smoking. By the way, do you have anymore of that stuff?"

"No, and even if I did, I would not give it to you. I like that stuff to you know."

"Well... you don't have to be selfish about it!"

"Well, I don't have any! So stop asking. I'm not expecting any till we go back to school. My friends, Jason and Garrett, are bringing some then." (Jason and Garrett are the two people that Tommy hung out with after school with and supplied him with the weed and the alcohol.)

Ding dong. The door bell rings. Tommy quickly went over to answer the door in hopes in ending the previous conversation. He answered the door to find Phil and Lil at his front door step.

"Hey, Tommy!" They both said in their twin like unison voices.

"Hey guys. Come on in." They both enter the house at the same time and both get themselves stuck in the door.

"God, Lillian move out of the way." said Phil

"You move out of the way Phillip!"

"You get your fat ass out of the door first!"

"What about your big head! Your head is bigger than my ass you know!"

"Shut up, Lillian!"

"You shut up, Phillip!"

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Kimi at both of them. "Here Lil goes in first, then Phil. There we go." She helps them through the door one at a time.

"Hey. How come Lil gets to go first?"

"Oh, shut it Phil. God. Both of you are acting like children."

"She started it!" Phil pointed a t Lil.

"Guys, guys." Tommy intervened to make sure this argument would not continue. "We all came here to hang out as friends. Why don't we talk about the upcoming school year or something?" They all mutually agree and go over to the living room and make themselves comfortable.

"Say Tommy." says Phil. "Do you have anymore of that smokey stuff? I'm dying to have another go at it."

"Yea, me too." adds in Lil.

Chuckie interrupts Tommy before he can say anything saying, "Sorry guys. Tommy says he's all out plus, he says that he is too cool to give us any if he had some."

"What!" cries Phil.

"Chuckie I never said that!" retorts Tommy.

"No, but you implied it."

"Oh. how mature of you. Look who is being selfish now! The kid that one tried to get us to stop wants it all to himself."

"Tommy, he wants it for all of us. Why are you being such a jerk about it?" said Phil.

"Why don't you stay of this Phil. This is a me and Chuckie conversation so stay of of it."

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother that way!" Lil defends Phil. "Only I can do that!"

Out from the stair case comes Dil to see what thee ruckus was about and to see if anything could be done. He comes in and looks to find that everyone is fighting with each other except Kimi who was getting increasingly angry at the whole thing. He has one of Tommy's spare cameras. He presses record, and places it in the corner of the room where no one could see it but it had a clear view of the room. He then makes his way next to the group of fighting best friends and says, "Guys! Why is everyone fighting? You guys use to be the best of friends and now look at you! Ever since that weed stuff and that gross beer came into your lives, you have been tearing each other apart and I'm sick of it! It hurts me to see you guys fight like this. Please stop this madness!" Everyone could see the tears starting to build in Dil's eyes. Everyone felt guilty and everyone fell silent except for Tommy.

"Do you know how pathetic you sound Dil. I bet now your going to tell me that Izzy sent you here to do this. Well here it is Dil. Izzy! Is! Not! Real! Earth to Dil. Come back to earth and stop putting your head in the clouds! It's Annoying!"

Kimi has just about had enough Tommy acting this way. She stands up from where she was sitting and yells at him, "Tommy I have had enough of this... this attitude of yours. Your being a jerk to everyone and your hurting Dil and enless you change this... whatever this is, I am done with you. We are done with this relationship." her words are final. She then runs out of the house and starts crying on the way out.

"Kimi, wait! You know what Tommy, were done too. You hurt my sister! How can I forgive you now. You hurt the one person that matters in my life Tommy. We are no longer friends." Chuckie goes out the door to go and try to find her sister.

"Fine! I don't need you guys anyway! I've still got Phil and Lil right?" the twins just look at each other when Phil starts to speak very disgusted about what just happened, "No, Tommy you don't have us."

"You really are a jerk, hurting Kimi and Dil like that. You should be ashamed." They both stare at him in disgust and walk out the door together. They slam the door behind them

"Dil! Now you have done it! Why do you always ruin my life, damn it! You are not my brother anymore and I never want to see you again!" he stomps up to his room and knocks down a few things in the process. He slams the door behind him.

Tears started to flow down Dil's cheeks. He knew that he didn't mean it, but it still hurt for him to say that. A green light shined through the front door window and out from the light came a green ball of energy that manifested in front of him in the form of a human with a third eye. It was Izzy.


	8. Enlightened By Izzy

**Author's note: This chapter will be another Izzy encounter for Dil. This might go more towards the philosophical side of things. I hope you guys are enjoying this; I really do. I thank you for joining me this far and hope you can continue with me for he rest of the way. I am just about to wrap it up with 2 more chapters after this one. If anything need to be clarified, just PM me and I will hopefully clear things up. Now, with out further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Enlightened By Izzy

When Izzy came to Dil, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved that he's here, or scared that he will bring bad news. He was still crying in front of him, still hurt by the statement previously made by Tommy. Seeing that he was crying, Izzy (who was about the same size as Dil), came up and hugged him. "Izzy." said Dil still tear stricken. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to comfort you. I heard what Tommy had said. What he said was a horrible thing to say to you. Back on planet Partonia, family is a key factor in our civilization."

"Thanks, Izzy. I'm glad someone cares." he hugs him back. The hug given by Izzy was very different in a good way. It almost automatically made him feel better. Then again, this is the first comforting thing that has happened to him in a while.

"Let us sit of the couch and talk about it." Izzy lead Dil to the couch. They both sat down with their heads on the opposite side of the couch with their heads almost touching the floor and their feet in the air. Izzy wasn't really sure where to begin and when he was about to say something, Dil said, "Did you come bringing bad news for me?"

"Well... yes and no. There is good news and there is ok news; once I tell you you will understand why."

"Okay. Spill it."

"The good news is that you have saved the rest of your friends from going down a dark path and a world in which they would not like. They did go pretty far down that path. I was afraid that they would never get back."

"Well, maybe, Izzy, If you would have elaborated on the 'new world' idea, none of this would have happened. I could have got a better idea of what I was protecting my friends from and saved them quicker. Instead, I was tearing myself apart to try to figure out what it was!" Izzy just paused for a moment to think about what he had just heard. He looks like he processed what he had said and said to Dil, "I'm sorry I have been vague with you lately. I made a vow to the Inter-Galatic Council not to give any information about the past, present, or future to any earthlings until the whole civilization is ready. Your civilization has a long way to go... I thought you were ready, but nobody else in the council agreed, so I told you anyway. You are my friend when no one else would be. I owed you a favor, plus you managed to get along just fine."

"Yea. I may have saved everyone else, but I lost my brother and now, he'll never talk to me again." Dil said solemnly. He didn't cry again, but his eyes started to fill with tears again. Izzy took a moment because he thought he was going to cry again; he did not, though. He took the opportunity to say something that he had never said before. "Dil, do you want to know why I'm 'imaginary' to most people?"

"Yea! Would I! Hey, I've asked you plenty of times before, why are you telling me now?"

"To tell you this: The reason why everyone thinks I'm 'imaginary' is because earthlings have a hard time believing in something that they cannot see. Tommy cannot see that you are trying to help him because he is not able to see me, therefore, thinking that you are trying to get him in trouble." Dil automatically gets what he is saying. "Oh! I never thought of it that way."

Izzy puts his hand on Dil's shoulder and smiles at him. "Dil, you have a mind unlike any other earthling that I have ever come in contact with. You are able to see and do things that no one else is able to see or do because you make it so. If Tommy sees what has been happening the way you see it, he will be able to see me and make up for his mistakes bringing him back on the right path. Do you understand?"

Dil thinks about it. "Sees what I see, huh?" he remembers the camera he left in the corner of the room that he remembers is still recording looking directly at him and Izzy. "Oh yea, I forgot about that. Thank you Izzy for being the most awesome 'imaginary' alien friend ever!"

"Any time, Dil. I will be sticking around for a little to make sure Tommy is okay. If you need anything, just think it and it will happen." Izzy turns back into a ball of energy, instead this time, he was purple. He then goes through the front door and goes back into, this time, a purple light to where he came from. "That was strange..."Dil just passed that scene off and focused on saving Tommy. Dil ran to get the camera and stopped the recording. He went up to his room to make sure the recording worked (which it did). He then calmly walked to Tommy's room and taps on the door to get his attention. He wanted to say something, but he knew he would get mad if he said anything. "What do you want!" Tommy yelled from inside of his room. All Dil did was slip the video tape under the door and hope that he would watch the video.


	9. Forgiving

**Author's note: Whoo Hoo! Second to last chapter! Thanks again for reading with me this far. It was really fun making this fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Again, If anything needs clarification just PM me and I will tell you. Now, with out further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Forgiving

Tommy was angry; more angry than he had ever been before at Dil. He had officially ruined Tommy's life. Dil had made Tommy lose all of his child hood friends and his girlfriend at the same time! How could he forgive his little brother? Once he got up to his room, and knocked down a plant or two, he decided he was just done with people. He found pictures of him and his friends having fun and smashed them against the wall. He even burned a few of them with the lighter he still had in his pocket; especially the ones with Kimi in them. After this sudden break up with her, Tommy wasn't sure what to do. The only thing that he could think to do to keep the depression of losing all his friends away was to drink it off. He still had bottles of beer in a cooler under his bed. When he was looking under his bed to get the beer, he noticed something black under his desk. It was a video tape that he saw had not been touched in a while. He went under to pick it up and saw that it was his video journal from the last few weeks that Jr. High. What better way to mourn the loss of his friends than to watch them having fun on their last few weeks of school.

He grabbed a beer, and popped the tape into the VCR. Before the tape actually started, he thought he heard Dil's voice down stairs. "Probably talking to himself, again." he thought to himself. The video started up with him and Kimi holding hands, with Chuckie filming, going to the last dance of the year. They were talking like they usually would and then a slow dance came on. Chuckie filmed the dance until the dance ended.

The next set of footage, showed Phil and Lil kicking a soccer ball to each other. Lil ends up kicking the ball to Phil's head. Phil gets mad and they both start arguing with each other until Tommy and Chuckie had to break it up. I was starting to get out of hand because they started to tackle and pull on each other's hair. Tommy laughed remembering the good times, however, his laughter quickly turned into a weird mixture of anger towards his brother; and confusion to what _he_ did to make things this way. He took another big swig of alcohol. All he did was cry and ponder: Why?

The video continued of all the great times he had with his friends; then came the last part of the video before it ended (which was a personal entry he had made which was one of several that he had scattered around the rest of the video). When it came on, he realized that this was the point where all of his problems had started happening. As he watched it, he could not see anything wrong, or find anything that he said to be troubling.

Half way during the video journal that he was watching, he heard tapping on the door. Tommy paused the tape and screamed, "What do you want!" nothing was said. Te only thing he saw was someone slipping a videotape under his door. "What's a video tape doing with, Dil?" he was going to yell at him, but he wanted to make sure that he didn't take anything of value that might be on this tape was unlabeled so he had to watch what was on it to see what it was. He still wanted to use the TV for the other video so, he used he computer to view it. He was shocked by what he saw. He saw that the whole argument that had happened half an hour earlier. What shocked him the most was that Dil did it. He watched himself be a person that he is not; a person that he had became willingly as he remembered all the past encounters he had with his brother. As he was thinking about that, the TV next to the computer un-paused itself and it showed Dil talking to himself, hurt since the start of all these conflicts. Both screens were going at the same time causing Tommy a near mental break down, along with the realization of what he had done to everyone. "What have I done?" Tommy collapses to his knees in a state of shock. He continues to listen and trying to calm himself down until he TV completes the video journal. "I know what I have to do." Tommy says to himself. He wearily gets up to go and try to find Dil, at the least, and apologize to him. The computer is showing Dil talking to himself it seems like so, he lets the video continue running. As soon as Tommy leaves the room, a strage human like being with a third eye appears on the computer screen as clear as the day.

Tommy looks everywhere in the house for him but can't find him anywhere. There was one place where he did not check. He goes back to his room and climbs up to the roof. He did not find him on this side of the roof so, he checks the other side.

Dil was laying on his back looking up at the stars on the roof. He wishes that Izzy had not left just yet because he was feeling lonely. He hears movement on the other side of the roof. He sits up and calls out excitedly, "Izzy?" Tommy appears on the other side. "Oh, it you..." Dil goes back to laying down and looking at the stars. Without looking at Tommy, he continues, "You here to yell at me or something?" Dil says emotionlessly. Tommy walks down to Dil and sits down next to him. "Dil...I... I've been a complete jerk to you and everyone else and I mean it this time. And over what? A stupid drink and a fancy leaf? That is not worth losing my brother over. I know this may not change anything between us, Dil. I wanted to let you know that I'm quitting all of that stuff. Weed, alcohol, and everything that you warned me about; but I didn't listen. Can you ever forgive me, Dil?"

Dil looks at him with tear stained eyes, "Yes, T. I do" Dil gets up and they both embrace each other on top of the roof. "I love you, T"

"I love you too, D." after a few minuets worth of hugging, they let go and they both lay down on the roof and gaze at the stars. After a while, Dil breaks the silence, "Ya know, Izzy will be very pleased." Tommy looks at Dil and humors him remembering what "Izzy" had said to Dil before. "Yes, Dil. Yes he would." Out of nowhere, a voice that Tommy had never heard before began speaking, "I am pleased. Thank you, Dil" They both look back and see another person standing with them on the roof. He looked human until you got to his head which had a third eye.

"Hey, Izzy! I see that you are happy." said Dil. Tommy was to confused and stunned to speak or do anything for that matter.

"Yes I am. You have saved your brother, Dil. I am happy for you. Oh. Hi Tommy!" Izzy said to Tommy. Again he was to stunned to say anything. "Well. It looks like I need to get going back to my home planet. I'll see you around Christmas. And Tommy, don't get into too much trouble while I'm away." a green light shines on Izzy changing him into his true form. He had a green body with regular human legs and two tentacules for hands along with is three fairly large eyes. The light made him rise into the mother ship. After a minuet of preparation and one last good bye from Dil, the mother ship shot off at light speed leaving behind a small green trail of light in its wake. Tommy just looked at Dil with his jaw as far down as it would allow him. He pointed at the green trail; he looked at Dil and looked at the trail again. Dil only replied with a smug, "I told you so."


	10. Epilogue

**Author's note: Tanks for staying till the end! It really means a lot to me. This chapter is a wind down and to see what happened after the pickles brothers encounter with Izzy. Be sure to keep tuning in to see what other creations I can manage to type up. Now, with out further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Epilogue

The camera flick on and starts recording. It shows Tommy in his room with all of his friends and his brother sitting all around the room. The camera pans around the room to everyone waving at the camera. The camera is then turned around to show Tommy placing the camera on a flat surface showing everyone in the room. Tommy begins to speak into the camera saying, "This is Tommy Pickles with another video journal. It is one day until we all start high school! But, Dil still got a year to go."

"Don't have too much fun while I'm gone!" adds in Dil. Everyone laughs.

"We've all had an interesting summer this year." continued Tommy. everyone nods their head in agreement. "We all tried a few new things. Beer, pot, and partying. It was fun at first, then it started tearing us apart. I even almost lost my brother." he looks at Dil passing a telepathic message that only they can understand. "We were all addicted to the partying lifestyle that we forgot why we were celebrating. We were celebrating not only our first year of high school, but our friendship that has lasted from when we were one year old , all the way up to High School." He looks at everyone else and adresses everyone. "Guys, I have said this many times before, but I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us. I didn't know what got into me."

"And for the billionth time, Tommy, we forgive you." Kimi said walking over to Tommy to give him a hug. "That's what friends." she kisses him on the lips. "And girl friends are for."

"Exactly." added Chuckie.

"You know, you were the one who started it." Kimi says to Chuckie teasingly.

"I did not!" he pauses and looks down. "Ok, maybe I did and I'm sorry for that Tommy."

"It's ok, Chuckie." said Tommy. "I caused the bigger blow."

"Okay, guys." said Lil. "This is no time to see who is the most sorry. We have had our fun, now that it is over, we can get back to what is really important."

"I don't know Lil."said Phil. "I kinda liked partying all the time. We partyed pretty hard sometimes. I'm going to miss it." everyone glares at Phil and Lil punches him in the shoulder. "Ow! I was just kidding. You didn't have to hit so hard."

"Anyway," continued Tommy. "I thought I was going to lose my friends, whom I've worked so hard to make friendships with. I took thirteen year friendships and I almost lost them in one night. Thanks guys for being there for me. I think we all had something to learn from this."

"Like, now you can trust me when I say that Izzy said something." said Dil with an I-told-you-so look. Tommy knew what he was talking about, everyone else looked at him with confusion. "It's a long story." Everyone laughed.

"Alright. This is Tommy Pickles signing out." everyone gathers in front of the camera and they all say together, "Happy First Day of High School!" again everyone laughed. Tommy stops recording the camera, grabs it, and gathers everyone to him. "Hey, guys. I want to take a picture of this moment. The moment that we renewed our friendship!" everyone gathers infront of the window making silly faces. Tommy sets the timer to take a picture in ten seconds. he takes his position and says, "Everyone say friends forever!"

"Friends forever!" everyone says in unison. The camera flashes and of course, everyone is blinded by the flash form the camera.

"Hey, guys. Did you see that?" Dil points out the window. Tommy saw something too, but he wasn't sure. No one else saw anything mainly because they were still rubbing their eyes trying to get the flash out of them. It turns out that when they got the picture developed, Izzy's mother ship was visible in the window crystal clear, however, no one else but Tommy and Dil could see it.

**The End**


End file.
